Tear Down The Wall
by Mystifying Umiko
Summary: "It's bad enough that he finds out that I'm ruining his 'well-designed domain' by vandalizing it. He doesn't need to discover that I have a crush on his brother's daughter and that particular brother happens to be his worst enemy in the history of histories" The people of the underworld are too caught up with their duties that they barely notice a teenager who needs someone to talk


**Tear Down The Wall Between the Two of Us**

"I didn't even imagine that we could be a family… And all I just need to do is ask."

Hi there, Nico di Angelo here. I'm currently trapped inside my room here in the underworld. You may be wondering why, I'll tell you. I got into another nasty argument with Persephone because she wants me to learn 'ikebana'; the Japanese term for flower arrangements, and being me, I chose to disobey her. Don't get me wrong, the lady has been nice to me recently and she's really sweet too like a real mom, I'm also being nice lately but they can ask me to be 'the messenger boy', to 'play with Cerberus' or even to clean the underworld toilets but not to make flower arrangements! That's too much for me to take. And the thing is, she's treating me like I'm some kind of girl. I think she prefers a daughter than a son. The other day, she asked me if I want her to do my nails. Then one time, she asked me if I could be her model. And there's the time when she asked me if we can have a girls night out. Sometimes I give in to her demands if it's tolerable just so she could be entertained and be happy, we know how bored she is here and to prevent another row.

So to avoid being turned into another carbon dioxide breathing living thing, I just chose to lock myself inside my room with nothing to do. Well actually there is… think of Thalia's blue eyes and wonder what Thalia is up to... I didn't just say that out loud.

So now my dearly beloved wall, I am writing on you since there's no paper here, ludicrous right? What kind of place doesn't have paper? Well, it's the underworld; what do you expect? And I badly need to vent out my emotions. I just wish those corpse would clean it later before my Dad sees this. It's bad enough that he finds out that I'm ruining his 'well-designed domain' by vandalizing it. He doesn't need to discover that I have a crush on his brother's daughter and that particular brother happens to be his worst enemy in the history of histories. So here it is, I'll start my rant with my enlightening reflection.

I can hear some say that they begrudge the hunters; I used to wonder why? They're nice and sweet like ordinary girls when you look pass their cold and unfriendly demeanor. They're always present specially when we best need them and on top of that, they haven't done anything offensive other than resent men. People always say that their leader; Lady Artemis has some serious issues. Man issues to be exact. But if you ask me I guess, I don't really care! I mean all of us have at least one issue to deal with so why can't a goddess have one? I can perfectly understand her on certain aspects though, don't get me wrong I'm a straight guy and all, however looking back at her history, she does have reasons to mistrust or even be disgusted on male race.

First of, there's her father. Yeah, yeah I get it. Daddy got the same problem too. Their charm and constant attraction to women always lead to disaster; wives crying, unwanted baby, mistress suffering the wrath of wife or sometimes even worst; death.

Second, there are her brothers and uncles I might add, who constantly run around the mortal world and do nothing but flirt… I don't need to elaborate; I know you know perfectly well what I mean.

Then there's the story behind Orion and the other male hunters who she turned into gods-knows what. Get the picture?

Some of the young huntresses must have experienced this similar kind of stuff that's why they sought the refuge offered by the goddess herself. Or maybe they or their mothers are just plain devotee of Lady Artemis. Whatever the reason is, it's theirs not mine.

I can go on with these reasons but that won't lead on my point. What I want to say is, 'before' I can't understand why they dislike the hunters, is it because they can't accept that girls are better than them especially on hunting, which was originally done mostly by men? No! I soon found out, mind you, in the hardest way that the real reason behind this 'grudge' is they (the hunters of Artemis) collect or recruit young ladies that have suitors or lovers as they call their selves. Maybe not all of them since some are very bitter on guys and love life but still there's some who left broken boys longing for them after they took the 'vow of chastity'.

Now, these haters tend to have attraction on these young females, unfortunately, becoming a hunter terminated their chances and hopes of winning the girls' heart. Sad but true story… and unluckily, I'm one of the victims of tragic love.

You see, once upon a time I fell in love with this eye-catching girl by the name of Thalia Grace. Yeah, hard to believe I know… a son of Hades falling in love with the daughter of Zeus. Oh the irony! But it's true! The arrow of Eros has struck me straight to the heart then boom! The next thing I know everything's crashing down the hill.

Butterflies in the stomach when around her… check.

Stuttering when speaking to her … check.

Pupils dilating upon the sight of her … check.

A good amount of blood rushing to your face when you're near her … check.

Constantly wondering of what she's up to and how is she … check.

Stalking her (I'm not really stalking, I'm just keeping an eye on her. What?) … check.

And finally, heart beats faster than Hermes' flying shoes … check.

I'm in the wings of love. I'm doomed.

It's an unrequited love I know, I also don't want to get my hopes up given that she's a hunter. I am really devastated when I fell in love with her. It's so unfair! She only chose to be a hunter just so she could save herself from a matter that involved her! Well technically I'm involved with it too, which made the whole thing worst because it's unjust that she has an escape while me and my buddy; Percy are stuck with it. But I'm leaving all the chances to him. I can bet that he's the one in that stupid prophecy.

So back to my predicament, I guess I have no choice but to just admire her from a far. Trust me, I tried many, and when I say many I mean big time, things just so I could get my mind off her. They say one of the best things to do is forget her but well… it's not that easy. And then there's the 'avoid her' tactic, turns out it isn't effective as well. She keeps on bothering me and when I snap back at her, push her away or try to pay no attention to her, she zaps me and she'll resort to another 'friend' just to make me feel bad and make the matters worst.

So I just resorted to admiring her from a far, besides I might just ruin our well-built friendship just like how I'm ruining my life...hehehe Oh! Did I mention that she's my best friend? No? Well, that another part of the deal, she only sees me as a friend and as a 'little brother' yes, I put emphasis on the little part. She still thinks that she's older than me when in reality I'm waaaay much older than her. If only that little incident didn't happen then I'll be ten-folds older than her… well that's just awkward. And it will only add on my 'no can't do' list so let's just forget it.

You may be wondering why I'm crazy over her. Well, it's too simple, when you fall in love you basically don't need any reasons to love her, but since she's special and I have nothing to do, I could write a list on why she's my 'the one'. I can show you some of my reasons, it's only some because the other things are very confidential and only I should know, shall I start?

First there's her personality, you just can't find any girl like her. She's wild and crazy and boundless. She speaks her mind and she's not ashamed of her belief. Thalia is also a tough girl. She can't easily be broken. She's been through a lot yet she never gave up! I love the way she can be sweet and caring too amidst her independent self.

Then there's her smile and eyes. I'm mesmerized. You can easily get lost on those pools of electricity. She can electrocute me any day. The way she looks at you can pierce your soul, and her smile can melt you in an instant. Simply, they're gorgeous.

Thalia is also beautiful in her own way. She's not too girly and she don't need those colorful powders that the Aphrodite girls and on some occasions, boys, apply to make her face lovely. She has her own style and she can stand out in a crowd.

She has a temper. I know it's weird but her temper attracts me. She can easily scare even a god out of his wits when she's having a fit. Yep… what a dragon lady she is. But it's really amusing believe me. You should have seen the face of the disaster duo, Apollo and Hermes' tandem name, when they pranked her. It was a shining gold with a cherry on top!

Not only she got beauty, but also brains too. Now that's what I call a perfect girl. She's smart, intelligent… I don't know where I'm getting this but I don't care. She's clever get it?

She also has a sharp-tongue. Her sarcastic comments are sometimes funny. Thalia can easily win a debate, even over a trivial thing. She'll never back down. Her sardonic remarks always win her respect but sometimes it causes her trouble. Her way of thinking is always bizarre, but relevant.

Then finally, there's her. Being herself, as Thalia Grace, gives all the reason to love her. Thalia may not be perfect; she's not as beautiful as Lady Aphrodite. She's not so wise like Lady Athena. She's not so skilled like Lady Artemis. She's not motherly as Lady Demeter. Maybe not warm and welcoming like Lady Hestia, or perhaps she won't be elegant and regal like Lady Hera, and Thalia has her flaws, but that's what makes her perfect and beautiful. It's what makes her as Thalia. And…

**"****Nico di Angelo what in my name do you think you're doing?" Hades bellowed in the doorstep of Nico's room, the boy's hand was frozen midair when he was caught. The god quickly strode towards him and quickly surveyed the 'damage' of his well-polished wall. "What did you do?" finally, he turned to face his guilty son who immediately and I might add, wisely stepped back.**

**Nico, doing the most obvious and possibly the most pathetic move, hid the dagger he's been using to carve on the marble wall. "Umm… nothing." The boy tried to step a few move backwards and his face is in hundred shades of red.**

**"****NOTHING? The wall is full of your…" the god of death scanned his eyes on the markings again, but this time he really read it.**

**A long silence fell, followed by crickets chirping, Nico fidgeting and Hades twitching. At last, Hades finally faced his now blushing and cowering son. "What's this?"**

**"****Hey, I need to vent out my emotions. I can get stressed too." The younger boy defensively justified. If Hades didn't listen carefully, he won't hear the melancholy laced on his son's voice.**

**"****Vent out your emotions on the wall?" he tiredly rubbed his face with his palm while trying his best to keep calm and composed. Gods, he only has one son and he's already at the edge of his sanity.**

**"****What do you want me to do? Talk to the corpse again? The wall is better; at least it's less depressing! No one will talk to me in this hellhole; it's crazy! If only I have a father or mother or even a sibling that would actually pay attention, someone who is willing, for once in my life, to listen. Then maybe I won't rely on inanimate objects." The demi-god slowly and silently said. To say that Hades was shocked was the understatement of the century. He was taken a back from his son's words. It pierced his heart that his son has been ignored and kept silent in the background. It pain him to see him like this, after all, he knows the feeling of what to be in his place. And he is guilty, guilty that he's been setting him aside and summons him only when he needs Nico to do his bidding. This made him soften a bit.**

**Hades sat on the edge of the bed and motioned the teary eyed boy to sit next to him. Nico immediately complied, not wanting to anger his father further. He put an arm around his son's shoulder and Nico flinched at the sudden contact but relaxed nonetheless.**

**"****So, what's with this Thalia girl?" his voice came smooth, soft and fatherly like. It was Nico's turn to be surprised. His dad offered a small smile and it was enough to put him at ease.**

**"****Well she's got looks, personality, temper…" the god of the under-world chuckled, then he motioned his son to go on. "…She's also fierce, dad. Anything you could ask for!"**

**"****Really?" His smile widened as he watched his son animatedly speak and his eyes twinkle with adoration and amusement, Hades immediately recognized his own self when he too first fell in love. Ahh… good times, good times.**

**"****Really! But there's one problem."**

**A frown marred both of their handsome features, one because of disappointment and one because of a sudden curiosity. Their once lively aura instantly fell and was replaced by a rather depressing one. Then the god remembered. "She's a hunter of Artemis isn't she?"**

**Nico sighed deeply. "Yes, wait dad. Rewind, rewind… you're not angry?"**

**The god just shrugged. "What can I do? You like her."**

**"****Even is she's Zeus' daughter?"**

**Instead of answering, Hades smirked and ruffled his son's hair making him frown a bit and slap his dad's hand off his head. "That's my boy, you really took after you father in annoying the old-man. Nah, I'm never against anyone's relationship, it's them who has issues." Thunder rumbled from above but neither paid any heed.**

**"****Old-man? I thought you're older than him?" the demi-god quizzed.**

**"****Ahh… yes, but he's the one who won't follow the latest trend. He still lives in the age of dinosaur." Another roll of thunder came but the two just laughed at their shared joke.**

**"****This is so much better, thanks dad. For everything! And sorry for ruining your wall." Both their eyes trailed on the marble wall behind them.**

**"****Forget it son, I've never felt this good in a long time too. I think we should talk more often, just so neither of us would resort to inanimate objects."**

**"****Why dad? Have you tried it before?" Nico's eyes twinkled with sudden curiosity. However, Hades let out a nervous chuckle then roamed his eyes around the room to avoid his son's gaze.**

**"****Let's just say, Persephone's flowers have good therapeutic purposes too."**

**The child just gave him an incredulous. "Really?"**

**"****Don't mention it to her okay?"**

**"****Sure."**

**"****So, when are you going to make a move on this girl?"**

**"****Ahh… she's still a hunter, dad!"**

**"****Right, then I think that's a problem to solve later. Right now, I have a wife to deal with. Catch ya later son!" the god spoke smartly as they hear Persephone call for him.**

**With a snap of his finger, Hades disappeared into thin air leaving his son staring blankly at his once occupied space. "What did just happen?" Persephone's calls became louder as well as her footsteps. Seconds later, the goddess herself opened the door to his room and he just stared at her; terrified.**

**"****There you are little…" her eyes scanned his room letting a ghost smile on her lips, 'hmm he's a neat child except for the, what is that?' she stopped right at the carvings on his wall then took a minute to register them to her mind. She turned to him, with a smirk and an evil glint on her eyes that sent shivers down the child's spine. "You are one problematic boy… tsk tsk tsk." Persephone slowly shook her head and muttered to herself. "Just like your dad." She let another ghost smile play on her lips.**

**Nico tried to move as far away from her as possible; frightened and annoyed of what she could do to him. Hey even if he's one tough guy, she's still a goddess. She can practically play with his life on the palm of her hands. He also doesn't want to deal with her now; he had enough for a day. Gods can't they give him a break once in a while? He tried to put a brave front and spoke calmly. Maybe composed technique would work instead of the agitated one, who knows? He playfully pointed his index finger on her and moved back. "If you're going to turn me into a flower again, please make it something lovelier, more attractive and meaningful." Persephone raised a brow at her step-son and gave him a questioning look but spoke no word nonetheless. She took a step forward and he took another step back. They did this until Nico reached the wall. "Something like rose, azalea, camellia, carnation, delphinium, lily, tulip… you know those are really wonderful flowers, interesting too. But hey! Don't worry, I'm not complaining it's just a though, just a though." He gave out a nervous smile and a strangled laugh.**

**Later…**

**"****I can't believe I'm enjoying this." The god of the underworld muttered as he sprayed some more water on the orchids that Persephone forcefully gave him.**

**"****Aww come on! At least show us that you're happy. Come on, crack up." The goddess encouraged as she herself smiled at her potted plants.**

**Nico looked up from his flower arrangements and grinned at his father. "Dad, she meant smile."**

**"****I know that!" he defensively snapped.**

**"****Then why won't you do it?"**

**Hades sighed. "Be-cause that would ruin me."**

**"****How so?" His wife asked.**

**"****I'm handling flowers now, then you want me to smile. That's too much! I'm the god of death for Zeus' sake, I'm supposed to be depressing!" Hades emphasized.**

**"****Loosen up. It's only the three of us."**

**"****Yeah dad. I though you want a break?" Nico piped in.**

**The god sighed in defeat and gave a big forced grin. "There, happy?" he asked through gritted teeth.**

**"****Better." The other two responded, followed by their laughter.**

**"****Isn't this unusual. We actually look like a… family." The demi-god trailed off.**

**"****Oh Nico, we are your family." Persephone eased.**

**"****Yeah son. And you can talk to us too, all you need to do is ask."**

**"****Oh yea, and we respond too. Unlike inanimate objects." Persephone's eyes trailed on Hades and his son. "Like father like son." Finally, she herself offered a big relieved smile, which only lasted for a second before her eyes bulged out and screamed. "Dear Zeus! Hades, stop that. Poseidon help you, the plant is drowning!"**

**Hades frowned and looked at his overly soaked plant. "Plants don't drown. Don't they?"**

* * *

I just want to clear things here, I do not, I repeat... I DO NOT, I even put emphasis on NOT, own any of the characters. Rick Riordan and Greek Mythology does.

If you've reached this part then I want to say ... CONGRATULATIONS! You just got a massive THANKS from me. :D But seriously, thanks to all who read my story.

I also want to thank Myx078-Secret and my sis for approving my story as well as ShadowClaw for beta-reading and approving as well. And to you reading this. I know no amount of thanks will do ... but well...

Please review (I don't know if this is worth reviewing but well go on! _)...ideas, thoughts, criticism, suggestions and reviews are gladly welcomed. You can pretty much say anything anyway so please express your thoughts :) Just leave a little piece of your thought to make me smile please?

Thank you! And have a good day/night... :D


End file.
